An electric railway vehicle on which a power storage device is mounted stores in the power storage device regenerative power obtained by regenerative braking during deceleration, and uses the power of the power storage device to supplement power from an overhead line during acceleration.
A power conversion device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an inverter device for driving an electric motor, a direct current (DC)-DC conversion device connected in parallel to the inverter device, and a power storage device connected to the DC-DC conversion device.